theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Contest Competitor
Plot Summary Lincoln's given a task by Mayor Albertson to judge Ronnie Anne's talents in the all elementary and middle school girls' whistling contest, but when Ronnie Anne tells Lincoln that she can't even whistle, Lincoln invites her over to the Loud family members' apartment floor to get whistling lessons from Lynn, Lisa, Lola and Sid and decide which type of tune for her to whistle for the contest. Transcript ''Contest Competitor'' transcript Quotes Mayor Albertson: "Fellow residents of Great Lakes City, as your mayor, we're gonna have the all elementary and middle school girls' whistling contest tomorrow afternoon." Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Ronnie Anne and Sid: "Yahoooooo!" Lincoln begins dreaming about judging the all elementary and middle school girls' whistling contest. Ronnie Anne (in the dream sequence): 14 Notes Of Strolling Through The Park Lincoln (in the dream sequence): "Wow, you're super good at whistling, Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne (in the dream sequence) bows right down to the audience. Mayor Albertson (off screen): "Oh, Lincoln, yoo-hoo, earth to Lincoln." Lincoln looks right over at Mayor Albertson. Mayor Albertson: "You'll be judging Ronnie Anne's talents in the all elementary and middle school girls' whistling contest." Lincoln: "Alright, yahooooooooo!" Ronnie Anne (shrugging her shoulders): "Oh brother." Lincoln: "What seems to be the matter, Ronnie Anne? you don't wanna participate in the all elementary and middle school girls' whistling contest?" Ronnie Anne: "No, Lincoln, it's not that, it's just that I can't even whistle, just as a matter of fact, 1 time I did try whistling, all I could do was blow and sputter at the exact same time." Lincoln: "Oh that happens to most young kids all the time." Ronnie Anne: "Well, just in case, Lincoln, it would be a super good idea if Sid and I came right over to your apartment floor so I can get some whistling lessons from Lynn, Lisa, Lola and Sid." Lincoln: "Then it's all settled then." Hawk: "So, 1 of you girls is participating in that contest tomorrow afternoon," Hank: "are you looking for a bird sanctuary?" Ronnie Anne: "None of your business, Hawk and Hank." Meanwhile........ Lincoln's in the living room and reading 1 of his Justice Pals comic magazines. Lynn (off screen): "Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid are here!" Lincoln goes right over to where Ronnie Anne and Sid are standing. Ronnie Anne: "Hey, Lincoln," Sid: "we hope you don't mind us bringing these skateboards," Ronnie Anne: "we just came back from the skate park." Lincoln: "I don't mind at all." Ronnie Anne: "By the way, Lincoln, thanks a bunch for not laughing at me when I told you I was such a terrible whistler." Lincoln: "Hey, no problem, we'll ask Lynn, Lisa, Lola and Sid right away." Ronnie Anne and Sid are now in Lynn and Lucy's bedroom. Lynn: "Okay, Ronnie Anne, look right at my lips if you really wanna learn how to whistle the way Lisa, Lola, Sid and I do." Lynn: Shortly "Now you try it." Ronnie Anne: And Sputters "On 2nd thought, maybe I better keep practicing even more." Ronnie Anne's now in the washroom and looking right in the washroom mirror to practice her whistling techniques. Ronnie Anne furrows her eyebrows in concentration. Ronnie Anne: Deeply Ronnie Anne pushes out her sweet beautiful lips to form a little tight circle and puffs her light red cheeks out. Ronnie Anne: And Sputtering Ronnie Anne: "Dang it, not 1 single chirp, not 1 single tweet, not 1 single peep." Lola (off screen): [Whistling 11 Notes Of Doug Theme Tune] Ronnie Anne: "What do you know? peculiar whistling sounds." Lola: Whistling Ronnie Anne walks around to follow Lynn, Lisa and Lola's whistling talents, but she keeps going the wrong way. Lynn: [Whistling 10 Notes Of Darlin' Clementine] Lisa: [Whistling 9 Notes Of Star Spangled Banner] Sid: "No, Ronnie Anne, not that way, this way." Ronnie Anne and Sid follow Lynn, Lisa and Lola's whistling talent. Sid: [Whistling 15 Notes Of Toreador From Carmen] Ronnie Anne: Heavily Sid: "So what seems to be the problem here?" Ronnie Anne: "I don't even know how to whistle, but you, Lynn, Lisa and Lola do." Sid: "Wait right here and I'll get my Lessons for Whistle Practice book right away." Sid goes right off to get her Lessons for Whistle Practice book from the living room. A few hours later...... Sid: "So, Ronnie Anne, are you prepared for your new whistling techniques right now?" Ronnie Anne: "Yes, Sid, of course I am." Sid (reading from her Lessons of Whistle Practice book): Number 1: Form a short little hole in your mouth. Ronnie Anne forms a short little hole in her mouth. Sid (still reading from her Lessons of Whistle Practice book): Number 2: Pucker those sweet beautiful lips and light red cheeks, then blow all of it out. Ronnie Anne puckers her sweet beautiful lips and light red cheeks. Ronnie Anne: Blowing And Sputtering A Bit, Then Whistles Shortly Ronnie Anne: "Hey, I finally did it, I'm getting the hang of it." Sid: "It's all about practice making perfect." Ronnie Anne: [Whistling 14 Notes Of Strolling Through The Park] Ronnie Anne: "Hey, now I can finally whistle in that contest right now." Category:The Loud House season 5 episodes